The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a shell structure for a hollow head capable of increasing the freedom of designing the center of gravity the club head.
In recent years, wood-type golf club heads composed of a metal part and a nonmetal part have been proposed.
In European patent application EP 1277499 A2, a wood-type hollow golf club head composed of a face component made of a metal material and an aft body made of nonmetal materials is disclosed. In this structure, it is difficult to freely design the vertical position of the center of gravity of the head by changing the weight distribution of the head.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,629, a wood-type hollow head composed of shell members made of a metal material and a fiber-reinforced plastic is disclosed. In this structure, the fiber-reinforced plastic is used in the crown portion of the club head, and as a result, it is difficult to freely design the position of the center of gravity in the back-and-forth direction of the head by changing the weight distribution of the head.